Children of the Void
Children of the Void, an adventure by Mike McArtor with support articles by Ashavan Doyon, Rob McCreary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and James L. Sutter, a set piece adventure by Ryan Z. Nock, and fiction by Amber Scott, is the second chapter in the Second Darkness adventure path and was released in October 2008. Contents In addition to the second installment in the Second Darkness adventure path, this volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path includes an exploration into the faith of Cayden Cailean (god of risks, adventurers, and alcohol), a gazetteer of the cosmos surrounding Golarion, a Set Piece adventure set upon a pirate ship, and five brand new monsters. Foreword: "The Stars are Right" by James Jacobs (4) : The Pathfinder Editor-in-Chief discusses the inclusion of science fiction into the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting and this adventure in particular, extolls Mike McArtor for creating such an awesome adventure (his first of this length), and corrects an error which gave cover credit for both versions of [[Shadow in the Sky to Wayne Reynolds instead of Steve Prescott. 1. "Children of the Void" by Mike McArtor (6) : A star has fallen from the sky, destroying the island known as Devil's Elbow. Tasked by a group of elven bounty hunters to investigate a dark elf assassin tied to the catastrophe, the heroes travel to the blasted island only to find it crawling with prospectors, merchants, and mercenaries eager to salvage the legendary skymetal sure to have fallen from space. Yet the falling star brought more than just metal to the world of Golarion, and an alien menace from the Outer Void weaves plans of its own upon the heroes, prospectors, and drow who battle for the Devil's Elbow. 2. "Into the Black" by James L. Sutter (48) : In the depths of space dwell creatures beyond imagining and adventures beyond belief! Learn of the lands beyond Golarion, the strange and deadly worlds that exist primarily in legend and as flickers in the sky. 3. "Cayden Cailean" by Sean K Reynolds (56) : Take a swig of liquid bravery and take up arms in the company of Cayden Cailean, Golarion’s ascended god of bravery, freedom, and wine! Having once been a mortal, one of the world’s newest gods draws upon his unique experiences to reshape the politics of the planes. Learn of the eccentric church, raucous faith, and avant-garde ways of this favorite deity of adventurers. 4. "Teeth of Araska" by Ryan Z. Nock (64) : Set sail for danger upon the sinister seas with this set piece set aboard a pirate ship, and put an end to the piracy of a deadly band of scallywags! 5. "Darkest Before the Fall" (Pathfinder's Journal) by Amber Scott (72) : Eando Kline faces unthinkable dangers beneath the surface of the world, from the treacherous terrain, to duergar, to a massive purple worm. 6. "Bestiary" by Ashavan Doyon, Mike McArtor, Rob McCreary, and Erik Mona (78) : Five new monsters promise to bring the horrors of space to your gaming table, captivate your players, and inject bravery and freedom into any campaign! :* akata :* moonflower :* siren :* thais :* witchwyrd Adventure overview Children of the Void Witness to a falling star, the people of Riddleport look to the devastated island of Devil’s Elbow with apprehension and greed. Where there’s a fallen star there’s sure to be skymetal. But strange things are afoot on Devil’s Elbow, and the heavens’ fallen treasure has disappeared. Soon factions of Riddleport’s wily prospectors begin vanishing as well. Can the PCs discover the secret of Devil’s Elbow and unravel the mystery of the fallen star before whatever menace has come to Golarion can spread? Teeth of Araska Children of the Void Children of the Void Children of the Void Children of the Void Children of the Void Children of the Void Children of the Void Children of the Void Children of the Void Children of the Void Children of the Void Children of the Void Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks